


[New Chatroom] LANCE'S ROOM

by jolimelon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatlogs, Comedy, M/M, Not to be taken seriously, Romantic Comedy, chatroom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolimelon/pseuds/jolimelon
Summary: SUPER PRETENTIOUS INVITE ONLY!!! nah jk anyone can join as long as they're ready to handle ~all this~ LOL[AU in which Lance fears he and his friends will grow apart after graduating high school so he creates a big open chatroom where things quickly go awry.]





	1. Chatlog 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO I just want to start by saying that this is 100% just for silly fun and not to be taken super seriously! I hope y'all enjoy regardless! The intro chapter is already pretty short and simple just to get a feel for things!

**Loverboi_Lance has created the chatroom LANCE'S ROOM.**

**Loverboi_Lance:** alright alright! lets get this party started!!

 **Hunk has joined the chat.**

**Loverboi_Lance:** YOOOOO  
**Loverboi_Lance:** hey wait you guys have to do funny names too  
**Hunk:** hey!!  
**Hunk:** yeah no way that's cringey dude  
**Loverboi_Lance:** ITS FUN

 **Pidge Holt has joined the chat.**

**Hunk:** hey hey!!  
**Loverboi_Lance:** oh come on!!!  
**Pidge:** What's his deal? 

**Loverboi_Lance has changed his name to Lance.**

**Hunk:** that.  
**Pidge Holt** : Ahhhh.  
**Lance:** you guys are no fun :^(  
**Hunk:** did you just add a nose to your smiley face  
**Pidge Holt:** He did. He really did.

 **Lance has changed his name to Not Allowed To Have Fun.**

**Not Allowed To Have Fun:** >:^(  
**Hunk:** come on dude  
**Hunk:** you have to admit it looks creepy  
**Pidge Holt:** It's like a creepy little troll or something.  
**Not Allowed To Have Fun:** yeah youd know all about creepy little trolls wouldnt you pidge  
**Hunk:** wooooah  
**Pidge Holt:** What's that supposed to mean??  
**Hunk:** thats pretty good for a lance burn youve gotta hand it to him  
**Pidge Holt:** Yeah, true. I'll give him that much. 

**Not Allowed To Have Fun has changed his name to Lance.**

**Lance:** ok time to get serious for real!!  
**Hunk:** serious about what??  
**Lance:** having a good time!  
**Hunk:** weren't we already?  
**Pidge Holt:** Yeah, at Lance's expense.  
**Hunk:** LOL  
**Hunk:** yeah true [x]  
**Lance:** wait what emoji did you use? I cant see them on desktop  
**Hunk:** you cant??  
**Lance:** no they just show up as little boxes  
**Hunk:** [x] [x] [x] [x]  
**Pidge Holt:** [x] [x] [x] [x]  
**Hunk:** omg twins  
**Pidge Holt:** Great minds think alike!  
**Lance:** WHAT DOES IT SAY  
**Hunk:** hey you told us before that you like keith right  
**Lance:**......  
**Lance:** why

**Hunk has invited _keithkogane@bmail.com_ to the chat.**

**Lance:** WHAT ARE YUO DOING  
**Pidge Holt:** YOU DIDN'T.

**Lance has banned Hunk from the chat.**

**Pidge Holt:** YOU DIDN'T.  
**Lance:** I DID 

**Keith Kogane has joined the chat.**

**Lance:** HEY  
**Lance:** KEITH  
**Lance:** WHAT's  
**Lance:** UP  
**Lance:** BUDDY  
**Lance:** M'MAN  
**Lance:** WE"RE  
**Lance:** JUST  
**Lance:** SPAMMING  
**Lance:** THE  
**Lance:** CHAT  
**Lance:** FOR  
**Lance:** FUN  
**Pidge Holt:** Now _this_ is a mess. It was nice knowing you, Lance.  
**Lance:**.......  
**Lance:** listen keith I reaally need to talk to you and not like this so pleeeease dont read back in the chatlog  
**Keith Kogane:** Bruh.  
**Lance:**................  
**Pidge Holt:** [x][x][x]  
**Keith Kogane:** I'm just.....  
**Lance:** ????  
**Pidge Holt:** ????  
**Keith Kogane:** nah I'm just messing with you man

**Keith Kogane has changed his name to Hunk1.**

**Pidge Holt:** LOOOOOOOOOOOL HUNK  
**Lance:** ..............................................

 **Lance has banned Hunk1 from the chat.**

**Pidge Holt:** Second times the charm?

**Hunk2 has joined the chat.**

**Hunk2:** dude again??  
**Lance:** you had that coming!!  
**Lance:** both time literally  
**Lance:** times**  


**♡ r o m e l l e ♡ has joined the chat.**

**♡ r o m e l l e ♡:** ~Hello, hello!~ ♡  
**Lance:** HEY!!  
**Lance:** finally someone who knows how to have FUN with their name  
**Hunk2:** Romelle!!  
**Pidge Holt:** Hey, Romelle!  
**♡ r o m e l l e ♡:** ~how is everyone doing?  
**♡ r o m e l l e ♡:** (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ  
**Pidge Holt:** Good, hbu?  
**Lance:** teeerrible! these guys are so mean tonight  
**Hunk2:** lol we tease him cause we love him  
**Lance:** could have fooled me!!  
**♡ r o m e l l e ♡:** Oh! (｡•́︿•̀｡)  
**♡ r o m e l l e ♡:** Well, that's not nice!  
**Lance:** thank you!!  
**Hunk2:** yeah sorry man I took the teasing too far tonight  
**Hunk2:** I guess I'm just gonna miss teasing you like this when we're all off at different schools and stuff  
**Hunk2:** but I've been a bit of a jerk tonight so I really am sorry  
**Hunk2:** I love yoooou  
**♡ r o m e l l e ♡:** Awww! (•‾⌣‾•)و ̑̑♡ Such a nice apology, Hunk!!  
**Pidge Holt:** I'm sorry too, Lance!  
**Lance:** read 8:45pm  
**Hunk2:** oh come on!!  
**Lance:** kiddinggg  
**Lance:** I love you too  
**Hunk2:** that's my maaaan!  
**♡ r o m e l l e ♡:** So, ummm... (♡ ὅ ◡ ὅ )ʃ♡  
**♡ r o m e l l e ♡:** Not to pry but....  
**♡ r o m e l l e ♡:** Do you really like Keith, Lance?! Σ(･口･)

**Lance has banned Hunk2, Pidge Holt, and ♡ r o m e l l e ♡ from the chat.**


	2. Chatlog 02

**Lance has wiped the chatroom.**

**Hunk3 has entered the chat.**

**Pidge has entered the chat.**

**Hunk3:** hey hey pidgeon!!  
**Pidge:** Don't even, lol.  
**Pidge:** I can't believe he kicked us all out and then wiped the chatroom, haha.  
**Hunk3:** I can easily believe it after how much he kicked me out alone  
**Hunk3:** I mean look at me... hunk 3  
**Pidge:** It's like a video game where you keep dying and powering up.  
**Pidge:** Except without the powering up.  
**Hunk3:** ya know what???  
**Hunk3:** true lol

**Shiro has entered the chat.**

**Hunk3:** yooo shiro!!!  
**Pidge:** Hey, Shiro!!  
**Shiro:** Hey guys! :^)  
**Hunk3:** oh no lol  
**Pidge:** Does everyone do the noses on emoticons now? Is that becoming a thing?  
**Shiro:** If it's any consolation, Adam told me that he hates it and that I should never text him one ever!  
**Hunk3:** good judgement  
**Pidge:** You have a wise man, Shiro.  
**Hunk3:** btw I heard that you guys got engaged last weekend! congrats!! [x][x][x][x]  
**Pidge:** Oh, yeah! Matt told me about that! [x] Congratulations, Shiro! [x]  
**Shiro:** Yes, we did! Thank you both!  
**Hunk3:** we're totally invited, right?  
**Pidge:** Hunk, you shouldn't ask outright like that.  
**Pidge:** Of course we are!  
**Pidge:** Riiiight? [x]  
**Shiro:** Haha, of course you all are!  
**Hunk3:** yeeeess! I can't wait  
**Pidge:** Woohoo! This'll be fun! 

**Lance has entered the chat.**

**Hunk3:** hey theres the man!!  
**Pidge:** Hey, Lance!  
**Shiro:** Lance! It's good to see you... Sort of, haha!  
**Lance:** woah shiro is here!!  
**Lance:** hey man!!  
**Lance:** congrats on the engagement to adam!!  
**Shiro:** Thank you!  
**Shiro:** And yes, you're invited too!  
**Lance:** am I invited too??  
**Lance:** oh lol  
**Lance:** niiiiice!  
**Shiro:** Keith will be there too, of course.  
**Lance:** oh yeah? thats col  
**Hunk3:** col  
**Pidge:** col  
**Lance:** COOL**  
**Lance:** dont forget that I'm god in this room and I can ban you both  
**Shiro:** I was wondering why Hunk was Hunk3, hahaha!  
**Pidge:** Yeah, it was a messy first night here.  
**Hunk3:** ^  
**Hunk3:** so anyway I have a quick question for ya shiro  
**Shiro:** Go ahead!  
**Hunk3:** keith hasn't been on here yet, is everything good with him?  
**Lance:** yeah I haven't seen him around lately...  
**Lance:** and like not just me but other ppl have mentioned not seeing him around too  
**Lance:** I mean its not like I've been seeking him out or anything really so this is just a random observation  
**Lance:** an observation that hunk made first I might add  
**Pidge:** You're blabbering again, Lance. [x]  
**Shiro:** Oh, yeah he's fine! He's just been helping our mom out with some household stuff.  
**Shiro:** But I can ask him to come on sometime soon if you'd like!  
**Hunk3:** yeah of course!! we all miss him  
**Hunk3:** especially lance looool  


**Allura ☆ has entered the chatroom.**

**Lance:** god you are the wOOOORST  
**Allura ☆:** Excuse me...?  
**Lance:** omg allura I was talking to hunk not you  
**Lance:** that was bad timing sorry!  
**Pidge:** Hey, Allura!  
**Hunk3:** wow lance! harsh to talk to allura like that when she has just joined us!  
**Allura ☆:** Oh, so he was referring to me..?  
**Lance:** YOU KNOW I MEANT YOU  
**Allura ☆:** ......  
**Lance:** NO OMG allura that was directed at hunk again  
**Lance:** I'd never say any of that stuff to you!!  
**Lance:** youre great!!  
**Shiro:** Good afternoon, Allura!  
**Allura ☆:** Is it really, though...? 

**Allura ☆ has left the chatroom.**

**Hunk3:** oh man now I feel bad  
**Shiro:** You should private message her, Lance. Try to explain things more clearly without panicking so much and making it sound worse.  
**Lance:** yeah, good idea...  
**Lance:** brb guys

**PRIVATE MESSAGE TO →Allura ☆**

**Lance:** Hey, Allura. I just wanted to say sorry about what just happened. I wasn't talking to you when I said all that stuff. My computer just lags sometimes and sends things late. I was talking to Hunk, and if you read back in the chatlog, it'll make sense that I was talking to him and not you. I'd never say that kind of stuff to you! I'm sorry for hurting your feelings, though. And I really hope that you're not too upset and hurt over this cause you're a really great friend of mine and I'd hate to think I ever made you feel that way. 

**Allura ☆:** Oh, Lance, don't be silly! I know you were talking to him! I was just trying to tease you a little the way American friends do with each other! Was it funny? I'm sorry my joke wasn't clear enough! Unless-- Are you trying to pull one over on me now? Oh, you're simply too good! I'll have to step up my practical jokes further!

 **Lance:** oh

 **Lance:** yeah you're pretty spot on with the american humour then, hunk and pidge are definitely gonna lose it over this one lol you really got me there

 **Allura ☆:** Perfect! I hope I didn't scare you too badly, then! Ahaha! 

**EXIT PRIVATE MESSAGE.**

**Lance:** okay I'm back now, everything is cool  
**Pidge:** She was just pulling one over on you guys, wasn't she?  
**Lance:** yeah she was  
**Hunk3:** whaaat?? that was really convincing 

**Allura ☆ has entered the chatroom.**

**Shiro:** Good afternoon again, Allura!  
**Allura ☆:** It really is! Good afternoon, everyone! 

**keith has entered the chat.**

**Lance:** hunk if this is you again  
**Shiro:** ?  
**Lance:** hunk signed on as keith last night to tease us all  
**Hunk3:** actually it was just to tease one person  
**Shiro:** I see, haha!  
**Shiro:** This is Keith, though! I told him to sign on.  
**Pidge:** Hey, Keith! It's about time you joined us!  
**Lance:** FOR REAL  
**Lance:** yeah thats cool  
**Lance:** suuuuuh dude  
**Hunk3:** looool  
**Hunk3:** hey keith!  
**Allura ☆:** Good afternoon, Keith!  
**Pidge:** Is his computer lagging? He's not saying anything.  
**Hunk3:** it still says he's typing  
**Allura ☆:** Perhaps he just has a lot to say to the friends he hasn't seen in awhile!  
**Hunk3:** aww thats cute  
**Pidge:** Somehow, I don't think that's the case.  
**Lance:** yeah doesn't sound right to me  
**Pidge:** He probably started typing and then left to do something else, and forgot that he was even here.  
**Lance:** ding ding ding  
**Lance:** we /probably/ have a winner  
**Hunk3:** idk like  
**Hunk3:** is anyone else feeling a ton of suspense rn  
**Hunk3:** like what could possibly be taking that long to type  
**Allura ☆:** Indeed, haha...  
**Pidge:** I'm sticking by my theory.  
**keith:** [x]  
**Allura ☆:** Oh, there is it! How nice! [x]  
**Hunk3:** [x]  
**Pidge:** [x]  
**Shiro:** [x]  
**Lance:** WHAT EMOJI IS IT  
**Pidge:** Oh, you know! The [x] emoji!  
**Hunk3:** yeah good old [x]  
**Allura ☆:** You're unable to see it, Lance?  
**Lance:** YEAH WHAT IS IT  
**Pidge:** Don't tell him, lolol  
**Lance:** pleeeeeease  
**Shiro:** It's a waving hand, Lance.  


**keith has left the chat.**

**Lance:** well ok  
**Hunk3:** a man of few words  
**Pidge:** The classic old wave-and-run!  
**Allura ☆:** Oh... Goodbye, Keith!  
**Lance:** whyd he leave, shiro?  
**Shiro:** Sorry, he's never been in a group chat before, so he doesn't really understand the etiquette or appeal just yet. Give him some time to adjust!  
**Pidge:** He's eighteen years old, in this day and age, and hasn't ever been in a group chat before?  
**Shiro:** It's not unheard of!  
**Lance:** yeah how many group chats have you been in before this one pidge  
**Pidge:** 23.  
**Lance:** and your anime group discords that you never talk in dont count  
**Pidge:** 10.  
**Lance:** I'm still kind of impressed actually  
**Hunk3:** ok now exclude the ones that you're only in cause your brother got you a spot in them  
**Pidge:** 6.  
**Shiro:** Out of 10, that's not bad!  
**Allura ☆:** Good job, Pidge!  
**Pidge:** Heheh! [x]  
**Allura ☆:** This is only my second group chat, personally!  


**keith has entered the chat.**

**Allura ☆:** Welcome back, Keith! Will you be staying with us this time?  
**Lance:** Hey Keith!  
**Shiro:** Welcome back!  
**Hunk3:** the suspense of wondering what keith is going to type part 2  
**Pidge:** Maybe he'll get bold and send 2 emojis instead of 1!  
**Lance:** you guys act like he cant read what youre saying right now  
**Hunk3:** oh we know  
**Pidge:** We know!  
**Pidge:** Jinx!  
**keith:** hey  
**Hunk3:** he speaks!!  
**Pidge:** It took less time to type than the emoji!  
**Lance:** Hey Keithster  
**Lance:** The Keithman  
**Lance:** Good old Keith  
**Lance:** Hows your summer going, man?? Been awhile! We should hang out again sometime!  
**Allura ☆:** Yes, great idea! We should all get together soon!  
**Hunk3:** yeah we could all do something fun!  
**Pidge:** I'm pretty much free every day until school starts up.  
**Lance:** heh real shocker am I right guys  
**Hunk3:** shiro you in too? or are you too busy with Ya Man?  
**Shiro:** Ahaha, I think it sounds fun. It just depends on when. I work days!  
**Hunk3:** us cool kids hang out at night anyway  
**keith:** sure  
**Pidge:** So, it's settled! What day works for everyone?  
**Allura ☆:** I'm free this weekend, and I know Romelle is too so I can ask her!  
**Hunk3:** this weekend works for me  
**Pidge:** Me too!  
**lance:** yeah it works for me too  
**Shiro:** Keith and I are both free this Saturday!  
**Allura ☆:** Perfect! Saturday it is!  
**Lance:** hunk are you gonna invite shay  
**Hunk3:** should I? you guys would be cool with that?  
**Lance:** well yeah she's your girlfriend isnt she  
**Shiro:** Aww, you have a girlfriend?   
**Pidge:** You mean you weren't already planning to?  
**Hunk3:** she's nooot my girlfriend [x] we're just really good friends  
**Allura ☆:** Oh, how sweet! I haven't seen her in so long! It'll be lovely!  
**Lance:** shiro you can bring adam too  
**Lance:** so that you don't look like some lonely 25 year old hanging out with younger kids to relive his fleeting youth  
**Shiro:** First of all,  
**Shiro:** I'm very impressed by your use of the word fleeting.  
**Shiro:** Second of all,  
**Shiro:** I've known you all since you were little kids. At the most, I'd look like an uncomfortable dad that wishes he was at home instead of being stuck watching the kids, haha!  
**Shiro:** I already invited Adam, anyway!  
**Hunk3:** you know, I feel like that really sums up your relationships with us  
**Allura ☆:** I should be going now, but I'm looking forward to Saturday! Text me the details!  
**Hunk3:** will do! night!  
**Lance:** night allura!  
**Pidge:** Good night!  
**Shiro:** It was nice seeing you, good night!  


**Allura ☆ has left the chat.**

**Hunk3:** I should be going now too, I've got an early day tomorrow bleh  
**Hunk3:** later everyone! [x]  
**Pidge:** I guess now is as good a time as any to sign off with the crowd. Good night!  
**Shiro:** Haha, good call! Good night!  
**keith:** bye  
**Hunk3:** omg I forgot he was here  
**Hunk3:** see you on saturday keith!! hope your talking is better than your typing!!  
**Lance:** night everyone  


**Hunk3, Pidge, and Shiro have left the chat.**

**Lance:** not sure if you're still online keith but  
**Lance:** it'll be cool hanging out again  
**Lance:** good night  
**Lance:** see ya on saturday!  
**keith:** yeah, see you  


**keith has left the chat.**

**Lance:** :^)  
**Lance:** wooohoooo!  
**Lance:** see yall on S A T U R D A Y  


**Lance has left the chat.**


End file.
